Yuki
by Sagara Ryuuki
Summary: Aku pun tahu pasti, aku telah memiliki keindahan yang sama. Jauh di sana, di tempat tinggalku, aku memiliki kebahagiaan dengan istri tercintaku, Rukia, dan mata yang berbinar ceria dari mata Michiru, putra kesayanganku. AU. OOC.


Sagara proudly present:

**Bleach by Kubo Taito**

An original story from Amril Taufik

* * *

"**Yuki"**

Kyoto masih sama seperti dulu. Gumamku ketika menapakkan kaki diatas tanahnya. Gedung kuno dengan ornamen khas imaji kontemporer seperti Kuil Higashi Honganji, Sanjusangendo, Kyomizu dan Ryoanji, berpadu dengan bangunan arsitektur modern berlatar belakang perbukitan yang indah, terbentang di hadapan mataku. Bau sake, kelezatan tempura, sukiyaki dan yakitori yang khas menusuk indera penciumanku. Membuat memori dalam otakku memutar deretan film pada lima tahun yang lalu...

–**oo–**

Saat salju turun bagai gumpalan kapas menyelimuti kota itu. Aku memandangnya sambil berdecak kagum dari arah jendela kamar di salah satu apartemen di pusat kota Kyoto. Salju berjatuhan dimana-mana, di puncak bukit, di atap rumah, hingga jalanan dan trotoar. Suatu pemandangan yang paling indah yang jarang kutemukan di Korea. Sesosok wanita terduduk di sampingku. Inoue Orihime. Seorang gadis keturunan asli dari Jepang. Inoue adalah seorang wanita lulusan Harvard University yang menjadi pemandu sekaligus penerjemahku selama mengikuti pelatihan di Jepang. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan heran.

"Inoue, salju itu indah jika terlihat dari sini." Aku bergumam pelan tanpa melepaskan pandanganku ke luar jendela.

Inoue terkikik geli. Dengan penuh keingintahuan, ia juga menolehkan pandangannya ke luar. Harum parfum _Shisuedo_nya terasa di indera penciumanku.

"Kau itu lucu, Kurosaki-kun. Bagiku, pemandangan salju seperti ini bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa," katanya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mengambil minuman.

Aku hanya diam, tak menghiraukan perkataannya. Salju yang berhamburan di luar sana masih tetap menjadi objek yang dituju mataku.

"Kau mau _sake_, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue menawarkan.

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Dengan langkah ringan, Inoue datang padaku membawa dua cangkir _sake_. Lalu memberikan salah satunya padaku.

"_Douzo_, Kurosaki-kun. Kau ingin kita _kampai_ untuk siapa? Atau... apa?" Inoue bertanya sambil menunjukkan senyuman lembutnya.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Inoue. Begini saja, kita _kampai_ untuk keindahan salju di luar dan... senyummu, bagaimana?" ucapku menyarankan diakhiri sedikit senyuman jahil padanya.

Pipi Inoue merona merah. Ia belum sempat menjawab ketika aku mengangkat cangkir sake sambil berseru, "_Kampai_!"

Inoue mengikuti dengan gugup. Kami meneguk _sake_ bersama. Hanya sekali tegukan. Setelah itu kami saling berpandangan, cukup lama.

Rambut _walnut-brown_nya tergerai panjang sepinggang. Mata abu-abunya bening. Senyumannya yang selalu tulus. Membuatku selalu terhipnotis setiap memandangnya. Dan itu yang menarik, menurutku.

Aku belum terlalu lama mengenalnya. Selama enam bulan waktu pelatihan keteknikan dan manajemen yang diselenggarakan oleh perusahaan tempatku bekerja, Inoue dan dua orang temannya ditugaskan sebagai penerjemah bahasa Jepang.

Berhubung di antara kami yang berjumlah limabelas orang, tak seorang pun yang pandai berbahasa Jepang. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk menyewa seorang penerjemah bahasa Jepang. Dulu aku memang bisa berbahasa Jepang, karena sempat tinggal di Jepang selama satu tahun lebih beberapa bulan. Tapi itu pun tak menjamin aku lancar berbahasa Jepang.

Inoue bertugas dua kali seminggu, bergantian dengan dua rekannya. Mereka menjadi 'jembatan budaya' kami dengan Jepang. Inoue, yang juga bekerja pada bagian pemasaran perusahaan periklanan di Kyoto, termasuk gadis yang ramah dan supel. Dia berbeda dengan dua rekannya yang kaku. Dalam waktu sebulan saja, ia sudah akrab bersama kami, terutama padaku. Kedekatanku dengan Inoue lebih dari sekedar hubungan antara orang asing dengan sang penerjemah.

Hubungan kami berkembang menjadi saling pengertian yang lebih jauh. Aku tidak tahu, apakah itu cinta atau tidak. Yang jelas Inoue tidak menginginkan itu. Ia pernah berkata padaku, _Kurosaki-kun, __ku__mohon __kau __paham. Aku berharap hubungan kita __hanya sebatas__ persahabatan, tidak lebih. Aku tak ingin terluka. Kau bisa mengerti, bukan?_

Waktu itu aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya mengangguk dan berusaha mengerti, bahwa ada pagar kecil yang menghalangi hubungan kami. Inoue sudah mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk tersebut lebih awal.

Kini, Inoue ada di hadapanku. Kami saling bertatapan. Ada getar-getar misterius mengalir dari kedua mata kami.

"Kau membuatku risih, Kurosaki-kun," Inoue tersipu, lalu menunduk menyembunyikan rona di pipinya.

Aku tertawa. "Sudahlah, ayo kita cerita yang lain. Tentang salju, misalnya," ujarku mencairkan suasana.

Inoue tersenyum. Ia menawarkan sake lagi. Dan, kami minum bersama sambil duduk di atas _tatami_. "Oh, ya! Tentang salju... aku punya cerita tentang itu," Inoue memulai kisahnya. Matanya yang jernih berpijar. "Aku lahir di Kota Nagaokakyo, tepat pada saat salju pertama turun setelah musim gugur 1970. Orang tuaku karyawan perusahaan elektronik terkemuka di Jepang. Aku anak kedua dalam keluargaku. Kakakku laki-laki. Aku mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang yang lebih dibanding kakakku.

"Waktu kecil, setiap kali salju turun, Ayah selalu menggendongku. Kami berdua memandangnya dari balik jendela yang buram dipenuhi oleh uap, salju berjatuhan dari langit. Ayah selalu terpesona dengan pemandangan itu. Kadang ia duduk di kursi, memangkuku dan menatap kagum butir-butir salju tersebut sambil membelai kepalaku. _'Inoue, indah sekali salju itu,'_katanya. Kalimat itu selalu terngiang di telingaku setiap kali aku melihat salju turun dari langit."

Inoue terdiam sejenak lalu menerawang, mencoba menyeret kembali segala kenangannya dimasa lalu.

"Beberapa tahun kemudian," lanjut Inoue, "setelah aku berhasil menamatkan kuliah di Harvard University, aku mendampingi ayah terbaring di rumah sakit. Pada saat itu, salju baru turun di depan rumah sakit tempat Ayah dirawat. Dengan penuh harap ia memintaku agar membuka tirai jendela rumah sakit untuk melihat butiran salju turun dari balik kaca. Aku memenuhi keinginannya. Dan, malam itu Ayah meninggal dengan senyum yang masih terukir di bibirnya," tutur Inoue mengakhiri kisahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Cerita yang sangat menarik, Inoue! Ternyata kau memiliki pengalaman dan kenangan mendalam tentang salju," aku memandangnya terharu.

"Terutama kenangan pahit, Kurosaki-kun_._ Ishida-kun, kekasihku, menyatakan perpisahan kami pada saat musim salju pertama turun, bulan Desember tahun silam," Inoue tiba-tiba terisak. "Dengan ringannya Ishida-kun berkata, _'__Inoue, masih selalu ada salju yang turun setiap tahun__.__'_ Kemudian ia pergi begitu saja, tanpa kabar apa pun. Hingga kini..." kata Inoue lirih. Airmatanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk bola matanya.

Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya. Aku lalu mengambil sapu tangan dan menyeka airmatanya.

"Apakah aku terlalu cengeng dan sentimental, Kurosaki-kun_?__"_ Inoue bertanya dengan bibir bergetar.

Aku tersenyum dan menjawab seraya menepuk pelan pundaknya, "Inoue, mengekspresikan kesedihan itu alamiah. Setiap orang, termasuk aku, pasti memiliki masa lalu yang pahit. Oke, kita tak usah bercerita tentang salju. Giliranku, aku yang akan bercerita tentang masa kecilku."

Inoue mengangguk, matanya yang sempat meredup mulai berbinar. Aku pun bercerita tentang masa kecilku saat tinggal di Jepang. Tentang keindahan masa kecil aku mandi beramai-ramai di bawah air terjun kecil. Bermain bola di ladang milik Kenpachi-san yang mengering dengan telapak kaki telanjang. Mencuri buah mangga milik Kenpachi-san, sampai-sampai kakiku tergelincir karena mendadak Kenpachi-san menggoyang-goyangkan pohon mangganya sehingga membuat keseimbanganku terganggu.

Inoue tertawa geli melihat ekspresi wajahku ketika sedang bercerita dengan antusias. Aku mengakhiri kisahku sambil memandang Inoue yang tersenyum. Malam semakin larut. Aku memutuskan untuk pamit pulang ke hotelku yang letaknya tidak jauh dari apartemen Inoue dengan berjalan kaki.

Saat mengenakan jaket, Inoue tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapanku, dekat sekali. Tatapannya misterius. "Kurosaki-kun, _arigato__u_," katanya pelan. Ia lalu mencium pipiku. Aku terperangah oleh kejutan yang tidak terduga itu.

_"Oyasuminasai,_ Inoue-_san._ _Mata ashita_," aku berkata kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan Inoue yang masih berdiri terpaku di depan pintu apartemennya.

Sejak saat itu, hubunganku dan Inoue semakin dekat. Inoue selalu menemaniku mengunjungi daerah-daerah pariwisata terkenal di Kyoto. Kami pergi ke villa Kerajaan Katsura yang memiliki tata arsitektur etnik yang menarik. Termasuk perkampungan film Toei Uzumasa yang ditata apik bersuasana zaman feodal yang kental. Aku berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Inoue.

Aku menghormati komitmen yang sudah ia berikan. Meskipun untuk itu aku harus memendam ketertarikanku kepadanya dari hari ke hari. Pada saat aku terakhir berada di Negeri Sakura itu, kami berjalan berdua menyelusuri daerah Kawaramachi, salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di Kyoto. Kami lalu duduk di salah satu sudut restoran sembari menyantap tempura dan minum sake.

Kami memandangi orang yang lalu lalang dihadapan kami. Mereka seolah tak perduli musim dingin dengan timbunan salju yang menggumpal dimana-mana.

"Kurosaki-kun_,_ rasanya... aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu." Inoue tiba-tiba membuyar kesunyian di antara kami. Bibirnya bergetar mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Inoue, kau menganggap hal itu suatu kekeliruan?" Aku memandangnya tak berkedip, dan meletakkan kembali yakitori yang sudah kuambil ke piring. Inoue menghela napas panjang.

"Bukan kekeliruan, Kurosaki-kun_._ Aku tak bisa mengingkari kata hatiku. Hubungan yang selama ini kita jalani menjelma menjadi suatu ikatan yang kuat, yang bagiku telah memberikan nuansa tersendiri. Kau seorang pria yang memiliki kepribadian menarik, jujur, dan penuh semangat hidup. Mungkin hal itu yang membuatku tak kuasa menahan perasaanku," ucap Inoue lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

Aku terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku lalu melemparkan pandanganku kepada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan jendela restoran tempat kami berada.

"Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, Kurosaki-kun_._Aku sudah mengetahui bahwa inilah resiko hubungan kita. Aku tidak menuntut apa-apa. Lagi pula, sejak awal pertemuan kita. Aku, sudah memutuskan bahwa aku tidak mau hubungan kita berkembang terlalu jauh. _We're just friend,_Kurosaki-kun_._ Kalau perasaan cinta semakin berkembang, anggaplah itu suatu intermezzo belaka," Inoue berkata dengan suara serak. Ia seolah memendam beban berat. Ditekurinya lantai restoran dengan menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Aku segera meraih tanganya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Inoue, aku sama sekali tidak mau menganggap hal itu suatu intermezzo atau lelucon. Walau kita dipisahkan oleh perbedaan, bagiku cinta itu adalah bahasa yang universal. Aku tidak akan merasa bersalah jika memendam perasaan yang sama terhadapmu. Ini sesuatu yang wajar. Apakah... kita harus meninjau ulang komitmen kita, Inoue?" Aku bertanya penuh harap, dan menatap mata Inoue yang jernih.

"Kurosaki-kun_,_ besok kau harus kembali ke Korea. Meninjau ulang komitmen yang telah kita sepakati rasanya sudah terlambat sekarang. Mengenal sosokmu, meski dalam waktu yang singkat, bagiku merupakan suatu anugerah yang sangat berharga. Biarlah apa yang telah kita lalui bersama menjadi kenangan manis. Kita jalani saja hidup ini. Bukankah pada akhir musim gugur mendatang salju akan turun lagi?" ujar Inoue ringan. Ia lalu tersenyum lembut.

–**oo–**

Hari ini, awal Desember, ketika salju pertama kali turun, aku kembali ke Kyoto. Setelah lima tahun meninggalkannya, masa lalu yang indah bersama Inoue kembali terbayang. Di mana dia sekarang? Apa ia telah menemukan 'salju baru'-nya?

Sejak aku kembali ke Korea, kami sering berkorespondensi lewat surat. Dalam suratnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyinggung tentang hubungannya dengan pria lain. Inoue sangat tertutup untuk hal itu. Tapi, hubungan kami hanya sempat berjalan dua tahun. Sejak aku menikah, hubungan kami terputus. Aku pernah mencoba menghubunginya beberapa kali, baik lewat surat maupun telepon, tetapi selalu tak ada jawaban.

Pada saat tiba di Kyoto, aku langsung mendatangi apartemen dimana Inoue dulu tinggal. Termasuk perusahaan periklanan tempat dia bekarja untuk mencari tahu di mana dia berada sekarang. Tapi, tak seorang pun memberi keterangan, membuatku putus asa. Aku tidak tahu di mana Inoue berada sekarang.

Saat ini aku berada di Kawaramachi. Aku berdiri di depan restoran dimana kami dulu makan siang, sehari sebelum kepulanganku ke Korea. Aku tidak tahu, kekuatan magis apa yang telah menarikku kemari. Meja dan kursi tempat kami duduk dulu tidak berubah. Hiruk pikuk tempat perbelanjaan terlihat, meski udara agak dingin dan salju menyelimuti hampir seluruh pelosok kota.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa pundakku ditepuk dari belakang. "Kurosaki-kun_,_ kapan datang?"

Aku berbalik. Suara itu... suara yang amat kukenal. Seperti bergema dari jarak yang teramat jauh. Tapi, tidak! Inoue berdiri di depanku dengan wajah dan senyum yang nyaris tak berubah. Wangi parfumnya menyerbu akrab ke hidungku.

Kami saling berpelukan melepas rindu. Setelah itu kami masuk ke restoran, menempati meja dan kursi yang kami duduki dulu. Kami saling bertukar cerita. Aku menuturkan kegiatanku, termasuk kelucuan anakku, Michiru. Si kecil itu hasil pernikahanku dengan Rukia, tiga tahun lalu. Inoue lebih banyak diam dan memberiku kesempatan berbicara lebih banyak. Mata Inoue terlihat lebih cekung, seolah menanggung beban kesedihan yang berat.

Keindahan dan kejernihan Kristal abunya tak terlihat lagi di matanya. Aku merasa telah ada sesuatu yang tragis terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kau bahagia, ya, Kurosaki-kun_._ Kehidupan pernikahanmu harmonis. Sayang, aku tidak seberuntungmu," kata Inoue pelan. Ia seperti ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu yang sulit diutarakan.

"Ada apa, Inoue_?_ Katakan, apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Aku berkenalan dan menikah dengan Aizen, salah seorang karyawan perusahaan sekuritas di Tokyo, tiga tahun silam. Setelah itu semuanya berubah. Aku ikut suamiku ke Tokyo. Ruang gerakku mulai dibatasi. Aku hanya diberikan otoritas mendidik anak kami, Kimiko. Aku diminta berhenti dari pekerjaanku dan hanya bekerja di rumah saja. Semua itu aku lakukan semata-mata untuk menghormati suamiku."

Aku diam menyimak sampai Inoue melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tapi, yang terjadi kemudian sangat menyedihkan. Aizen berselingkuh dengan seorang gadis _geisha_di kedai minum langganannya. Ia mulai jarang pulang ke rumah. Dan, yang paling menyakitkan, Aizen sering mabuk, bahkan memukuliku tanpa sebab. Aku tidak tahan dan meminta cerai. Aku lalu kembali ke Kyoto, membawa Kimiko bersamaku. Aku baru tiba disini, tiga hari yang lalu. Sekarang, aku tinggal di rumah kakak laki-lakiku. Aku tidak tahu, mengapa nasibku seburuk ini, Kurosaki-kun_,"_tutur Inoue terbata-bata. Anehnya, ia tidak mengeluarkan airmata. Hanya wajahnya terlihat lebih tak bersemangat dan layu. Ia terlihat begitu menderita.

"Kurosaki-kun_,_ aku tidak menyangka dapat bertemu denganmu lagi di sini. Kau masih ingat ceritaku tentang salju?" Inoue memandangku lekat-lekat.

"Ya, Inoue. Bagaimana aku dapat melupakannya? Saat itu, di tempat kita berada sekarang, kau berkata, bukankah pada akhir musim gugur mendatang, salju baru akan turun lagi? Apa bagimu kalimat itu berarti?"

"Sangat berarti, Kurosaki-kun_._ Kalimat itu kuucapkan sebagai ekspresi kasih sayangku padamu. Ketika aku berkenalan dan menikah dengan Aizen, aku menyangka telah menemukan 'salju baru' yang indah. Tapi ternyata, aku salah menafsirkan cinta Aizen. Dalam banyak hal, kau memiliki kepribadian yang kudambakan. Aku telah melewatkan kesempatan menikmati keindahan salju cintamu. Itu suatu kekeliruan besar..." ujar Inoue sambil menundukkan wajahnya, menekuri lantai restoran.

"Inoue_,__"_ aku mencoba menghibur hatinya, "kehidupan berjalan begitu saja. Apa yang telah terjadi padamu, padaku, dan siapa pun juga, semua sudah diatur oleh-Nya. Kita harus berusaha menghadapi kehendak-Nya. Selebihnya, Tuhan menentukan. Kau tak perlu menyesalinya berlarut-larut. Hal itu justru membuatmu tenggelam pada kesedihan yang berkepanjangan. Pada saat ini, yang penting menata hati dan hari depan yang lebih baik. Jangan terhanyut dalam masa kelam, Inoue. Masih banyak orang yang sayang padamu. Ada Kimiko, saudara laki-lakimu, dan juga aku. Tak ada yang lebih berharga dari semua itu, bukan?"

Inoue menatapku lekat-lekat. Lalu, perlahan-lahan senyum manis terukir di wajahnya. Senyum yang begitu kukenal. Dengan hangat ia kemudian mencium pipiku.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki-kun_,"_ bisiknya lirih di telingaku. Matanya berbinar cerah.

Di luar salju mulai menebal. Gumpalannya bertebaran di mana-mana. Warnanya putih menyiratkan misteri yang tak terpecahkan. Sungguh suatu keindahan yang menakjubkan. Aku pun tahu pasti, aku telah memiliki keindahan yang sama. Jauh di sana, di tempat tinggalku, aku memiliki kebahagiaan dengan istri tercintaku, Rukia, dan mata yang berbinar ceria dari mata Michiru, putra kesayanganku.

**E N D**

**A/N:** Ichigo x Orihime. Pair yang sebenernya gak terlalu aku suka. Tapi aku nyoba buat publish berpairing ini, meski endingnya mereka tetap tidak bersama, hhe. Kan aku gak benci, cuma sekedar 'gak suka' doang :p Gomenasai, IchiHime Fans Club. So, wanna give your review about this fiction?


End file.
